From Nobody to Somebody
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Well, this is my 2nd high school story and this one doesn't start in the usual way and you'll see what I mean if you read it...
1. Worst B-day to the best B-day

(Ok guys here's a new story it's another high school story but, this time he's been there already, he hasn't moved, he has no friends and feels like and outside and is treated like one as well. Ice and Ammy are having a pillow fight on my bed, and there are feathers everywhere but, hey they're just pups I'll let'um have fun ok here's the first chapter! Leave a comment!)

Ice's p.o.v

I had just left the house and was walking to school which was three blocks from my house, I would be driving but, it's winter and I like walking in the snow, I'm 17 years old today is my birthday and I have no one to celebrate it with, I have no friends, I had parents but, they died two years ago, and I only get money from my relatives so again I'm cool with it. I had just gotten to the school parking lot when I was hit by about ten balls of ice, snow, and rock by some of the ass holes that pick on me at school it stung a bit but, then again I can't feel pain every since my parents have died.

I walked inside only to be greeted with insults, some kid slammed into my shoulder hard, I just kept walking they bullied me for no real reason, the only thing is I always kept my hood on my hoodie up so no one could see my eyes because then they'd bully me even worse, because I was born with silver eyes. I had 1st through 4th free so I usually walk around, draw, or listen to music because well I have no one to talk to, I was walking down the main hall and saw the wolf I'd had a crush on since third grade, she's not only smart, kind, funny, beautiful, and sweet but, shes also the most popular girl in school. Her name is Ammy she has black fur, with white tipped ears, gray circles under her eyes, and the most beautiful thing about her was her stunning bright golden eyes, but, it was and will never be, she's dating (lol just for the hell of it) Sebastian who is the school quarter back, he's a pure black muscular yet slender wolf and he has orange eyes. I was now, just walking around lost in my thoughts while listening to music when I collided with someone and when I fell back my hood fell back as well, when I opened my eyes I looked to see who I knocked over, it was Ammy she opened her eyes and I looked into her bright golden eyes, then I realized my hood was down and she was looking no starring at me, I pulled my hood up as fast as I could, helped her up, picked up her books handed them to her and said, "Sorry!" then I walked down the hall.

Ammy's p.o.v

I had just bumped into someone, I opened my eyes to see a wolf I've never met but, I've seen him before and he never had his down he always had his hood up to hide his face but, he had his hood down, he started to set up then he opened his eyes, they were a gleaming silver color, I was shock, surprised, and amazed. He was looking into my eyes then he pulled his hood up, helped me up, picked up my books, then said sorry and walked down the hall. It was now lunch, my friends Kate, Lilly, Katelyn, Humphrey, Garth, my boyfriend Sebastian, and I all walked to 'Wendy's' for lunch which was only a block from school when we walked in I saw the wolf from earlier, we got our food then sat down I then asked almost in a whisper "Hey guys, do any of you guys know him?" I asked while pointing over to the hooded wolf, "Yeah, all I know is name is Ice, he is probably the smartest damn wolf in school, and he gets picked on... A lot" Kate said a tad bit sympathy. "We'll I think I know why he keeps his hood up all the time," I said then they asked in unison "why?" "Well, I bumped into him in the hall and when he fell his hood fell off his head, and I found out he has silver eyes," I said that then they all looked at me wide eyed then over to Ice who was starting to leave, "Ha, no wander people call him a freak, and I thought it was just to make fun of him, I didn't know he was a real freak!" Sebastian said loud enough for Ice to hear. "Sebastian, why are you acting like such a jerk!?" I questioned, "Because I can babe, and you like me this way," "No I really don't!" I said then grabbed my purse, my jacket and left back to school, while I was walking back I saw Ice with his head hung low, his hands in his pockets, and listening to music, I decided to catch up to him.

Ice's p.o.v

I was about ready to take my own life, I was walking back to school and I wish I didn't bump into Ammy since she told her friends my secret, I was walking back when someone tapped on my shoulder, so I took out my earbuds and turned to see Ammy? I sighed and said "What do you want now?" "I just wanted to say, don't listen to Sebastian he's just well... an ass," she said which made me smile a little the first I'd smiled in a long time. We kept walking to school talking about different things along the way, we got to school walked in and the bell rang for 5th we both had PE so we both went to our lockers which I nor her noticed before but, we are right beside each other so we grabbed our gym clothes and walked to the gym, we walked in and went our different ways. I walked into the locker room and got changed and since I didn't want anyone to see my eyes I wear sunglasses, today we are playing dodgeball and as usual I'd be picked last but, this was the first time this year we played dodgeball so I can do this.

I was picked last and I was on Ammy's team while the other team leader was Sebastian, we started twenty on twenty it ended two on fourteen, it was me and Ammy vs Sebastian and thirteen other jerks that pick on me, "Grr, I'm taking you out Ammy so you don't get hurt when we beam the balls hard!" Sebastian said as he purposely threw the ball as hard as he could, I caught the ball two inches away from Ammy's face. I then tilted my head and asked "So she DOSEN'T get hurt, you know your a real dick Sebastian?" then I beamed the ball two times harder hitting him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, making him fall on the floor, and throwing him back a good 5ft. Ammy and I mopped the floor with the others when we were done it was time to get changed so Ammy and I split up again, when I was done getting ready Ammy and I talked until the 6th period bell rang, so we split up again we didn't have class together till 7th.

It was now 7th period, I had math with Ammy and Sebastian and I can tell he won't be happy with me, I walked in and took my seat near the front of the class room Ammy sat two seats behind me and beside her was Sebastian, Ammy walked in with Sebastian and smiled at me but, Sebastian gave me the 'Your Dead!' look. Soon class started and our work was handed out, I got done in about fifteen minutes then I started drawing and man if I say so and the art teacher said so to I'm a very damn good artist, a paper ball hit me in the back of the head then another and another, I turned around to see it was Sebastian and his friend Mark who were throwing them at me Mark smiles and threw another one at me I caught it without even turning around they left me alone the rest of the period. Soon the bell had rang and I was walking back to my locker when someone poked on my shoulder, I turned to see Ammy poked me on the shoulder "Umm Ice can, you, uh, come over to my house after school to help me with my home work?" I smiled and said, "Yeah but, I left my car at home so I'll need a ride from you if thats ok I mean," "Ok meet me in the parking lot after school ok?" "Ok, hey wait we're already in the parking lot," I pointed out she giggled then we went over to her car which was a Yellow Lamborghini Diablo 6.0 "Wow, nice car," I said as we got in then we drove to her house.

When we got to her house it was HUGE it had a tennis court, a pool, and even a basketball court, Ammy then said "Yeah, we're pretty rich, my dad is the head of this huge company so we've got a lot of money." "All I have to say is Damn!" she giggled when I said that then we pulled into her driveway, walked up to her door, and then she unlocked it and we walked in. "Hi mom!" she said as we walked in "Hello dear, oh who is your friend?" "Mom this is Ice, he's here to help me with my homework," "Oh well that's nice, umm Ice dearie, you are not aloud to wear hats or hoods in this house," I sighed then took off my hood her mom gasped when she saw my eyes, "Umm Ice come on Let's go up to my room," she said dragging me up stairs. When we got to her room we started her home work which we got done in an hour or so, "Ooh, now I get now!" she said finishing the last problem I chuckled and said, "well, your work here is done," she giggled then we went down stairs. "Oh, done already?" her mom asked as we came down stairs "Yeah, all done" Ammy said smiling I was walking to the door when Ammy's mom asked if I would like to stay for dinner and I said sure, I helped Ammy set the table for six and then we went to help cook. (Ammy's last name is Fireheart, Ice's last name is Frostern, and Sebastian's last name is Dawn) When we got done making dinner , two male wolves, and a female wolf came in and it was snowing hard because they were covered in snow, "Welcome home honey," said while giving her husband a kiss, "And good to be home, now then where's my little Ammy?" he said looking around and as if on que Ammy and I came around the turn. "Hi dad," Ammy said giving her dad a hug, "Hello Ammy, oh and who's your friend?" I stepped forward and shook paws with him "Hi, my names Ice it's a pleasure to meet you," "Wait Ice? As in Ice Frostern?" I nodded "Well then it's been a few years since I've seen you, last time I saw you, you were just a pup, oh and call me Chase," "And call me Ella" Ammy's mom added.

Then we started dinner and I asked Chase "So how do you know my dad , I mean Chase?" "Oh we were old partners at my company he was CEO and I was the head of the company, oh by the way what dose your dad do these days" I almost choked when he asked that, "Well, he's kind of, uh... dead" I said while lowering my head. "Oh my I'm sorry I brought it up" "it's ok you didn't know," We finished our dinner and the two wolves that came in with Chase walked up to me, "Hi sorry we didn't in traduce our selves before dinner, my names Cicles I'm Ammy's older brother and this lovely wolf is my girlfriend Pika," he said as we shook paw, I helped Ammy clean the dishes then I remembered today was my birthday, "Ha well this turned out to be the best birthday ever," I said this then Ammy gasped, "What!? Today is your birthday why didn't you say something earlier I could have gotten you a gift!" "Well, one, it actually slipped my mind because no one has wished me happy birthday since my parents died two years ago, and two, you already got me a gift and it's the best gift I've ever had!" "Really and what's the gift I gave you?" I smiled and said, "You, as my friend" this made her blush. When I was done I said goodbye to everyone and walked up to the door to leave then Ella stopped me and said I could stay the night because of how hard it was snowing, I said thank you and we stayed up until 9:45 then Chase said its time for bed, Cicles got me a blanket and pillow I said thanks took off everything but my boxers, pants, and my nackless, then got on the couch and instantly fell asleep...

(well guys there's chapter 1 of this story and how in gods name did Ice and Ammy cover my whole room with feathers and, wait where are they? -Ice and Ammy both jump out of no where and start pounding me with their pillows- Haha ok ok stop it alright later viewers!)


	2. Who says enemies can't become friends?

(Ok guys I've been busy lately with school so yeah, anyways Ice and Ammy are now 2 months old and are now as tall as Dawn's pup Sebastian so yeah here's chapter 2 hope you like it also I added GirHumphrey's oc)

Ice's p.o.v

I woke up extremely early in the morning, I rubbed my eyes then looked over at the clock it read 5:45am I looked outside to see snow gently falling and that the sun was just starting to come up, I smiled got up then walked up to the attic and through the door to the roof. When I was on the roof I felt the snow on my fur and the cold breeze it felt great, I walked over and sat down in the snow I still had no shoes or shirt but, I like the cold. I sat there watching the sun start to come up, I heard the door to the roof open I turned to see Ammy wearing a bra, a pair of short shorts, and a robe with teddy bears on it, "Oh, hi Ice, you like watching the sun rise to?" she asked while sitting beside me "Yeah I watch it every morning especially during the winter," I said blushing realizing what she was wearing. We sat there for about an hour and a half then I noticed she was shivering, "Cold?" I asked "Y-yes a-a-a l-little," she replied, I got right beside her "better" I asked she looked at me and smiled then said "Yes, thank you"

After another half hour we went back down stairs, it was 7:55 and Ammy got a text from her friend Katelyn 'Hey Ammy want to meet up at the mall with the gang later?' she smiled looked at me and asked "hey Ice want to go to the mall with me and my friends here in a little bit?" "I dunno," "Pleeeeasse!" she begged giving me the puppy eye look, "Ok, I can't resist a look like that" I said chuckling a little, "On one condition" "and what's that?" "You help me play a prank on your brother and Pika" I said smiling evilly. Ten minutes later we were dressed and our prank went into action, Ammy and I ran up stairs to Cicles room and banged on the door, he opened it and standing behind him was Pika "What!?" he asked very annoyed "Guys hurry up! We're late for school!" Ammy and I yelled in unison "Oh shit! Pika we need to get dressed and fast it's 8:05 and class starts at 8:20!" Cicles said slamming the door to get dressed. Ammy and I ran down stairs laughing silently to our selves because today was Saturday, five minutes later Cicles and Pika came running down stairs and into the kitchen the clock read 8:12, Pika ran out with half a banana in her mouth and then Cicles ran out a couple seconds later with an energy bar, they got their jackets on and ran out the door only to fall into 2 and 1/2ft of snow. We burst out laughing, they both gave us a death glare and smiled devilishly at us and about five or six minutes later we were all having the biggest snow ball fight of our lives it ended in about fifteen minutes after we went inside and had some hot coco."Oh wait I forgot to text Katelyn back!" Ammy said grabbing her cell of the couch and texted back, a couple seconds later she said we'd meet at 11:30am

time skip 11:45pm...

We just got to the mall and walked in to see a group of about eleven wolves waiting for us I guess, we walked up to them "Oh so this is the friend you said you were bringing?" Katleyn asked, Ammy nudged me and said "Yeah, say hi Ice" "Um, hi" I said a little nervous because both Sebastian and Mark were there "ok now that, thats over with what'chu guys wanna do?" Mark asked "Game room?" Humphrey and I said in unison. We walked to the game room where my friend Kera works (GirlHumphrey's oc) we walked in and I saw here exchanging some kid's tickets for a prize, (description of Kera: Gold fur and black eyes not pure black though) "Hi Kera!" "Oh hey Ice what's up?" "Nothin much same old same old, hey can you swap this for quarters?" I asked handing her a 10$ bill, "No prob, be right back" she said walking to the back room where her boyfriend and my friend Ander is manager (hey, I said he has no friends in school so yeah) about a minute later Kera walked back out with a bag of quarters for me, "Thanks Kera" I said walking back over to my supposed 'friends' not counting Ammy "Any time". We started playing arcade games and Sebastian beat Garth, Cicles, Mark, Humphrey, and Kate at 'Tekken 6' "Ha who dares to take on the king of Tekken!?" he said flexing his muscles like a big shot, I smiled and put 50cents into the player two slot then picked Kazuya he's my best character in Tekken, Sebastian laughed at my choice and picked who else King we fought for five minutes and it was now sudden death I took him out in thirty seconds flat. He sighed "Good game," he said offering to shake paws "Wait! Is he being nice?" I thought then shook his paw "hey your the one who had the wining streak!" I said back we then turned to see our friends looking at us wide eyed "What? I can't be nice to my new friend?" Sebastian said and that made their jaws drop.

We were walking to the food court and I was talking to Humphrey and Kate on the way there, "So Ice who do you like?" Kate asked and that caught me off guard, "Umm, well I'll give You a hint she's walking with us right now," I said blushing a bit. Kate pointed to Katelyn I shook my head no, then she pointed to Lilly no again, then Pika no again, then she finally pointed to Ammy and I blushed deeply "Ooh, so it's Ammy huh?" she asked slyly "M-maybe," I said shyly. When we got to the food court we got our lunch and sat down to eat "So umm Ice what do your parents do?" Garth asked me that and my ears dropped. Ammy was behind me waving her arms back and forth and shaking her head no, "My parents actually died two years ago in a car reck" I said lowering my head "Aww sorry dude we should have never been such ass holes to you we never knew" Mark and Sebastian said in unison, "It's cool you didn't know," I said dumping my tray.

After we ate we went to go see a movie, so we saw 'Red 2' it was hilarious we walked out of the movie theater and I guess they're my friends now because they gave me their numbers so that was cool after Ammy, Pika, Cicles, and I said goodbye we left to the car. Cicles drove me home I said goodbye went inside took my hoodie off made myself a stake and baked potato for dinner then took a shower and went to bed thinking "My life just got a little brighter..."

(ok well there's chapter 2 now then back to working on my computer and we where did those two little trouble makers go? -looks over to see Ice and Ammy with my headphones on listening to 'Nightmare' by: Avenged Sevenfold- ha in to rock huh? Well till next tome readers!)


	3. Breaking the ice

(Ok guys I'm back with Nobody and Ice is in time out for knocking over my mom's favorite vase and Ammy sitting on my lap watching me type, also I got A&O2! Now then chapter 3 is done time for fun!)

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, I had friends now I'm so happy, it's Sunday and school is tomorrow, I was starting to get out of bed when I got a text, its from Mark: 'Hey Ice you play PaintBall?' 'Yeah why?' 'Wanna come and play with us?' 'Sure!' 'Cool, meet at the gazebo in front of Ammy's house in an hour!' 'K see you then'. After that I put down my phone got up and got ready...

When I got out of the shower I walked up to my closet and grabbed my gear. I put on my: White hoodie, white jeans, white converse, a chest pad, knee and elbow pads, a pair of white fingerless gloves, and lastly my paint ball mask. Next my weapons: two pistols, a sniper, and a little device of my own, I call it a PaintBomb! It's basically a grenade filled with pain that will explode 4.5 seconds after you press the button so this will be fun! I walked out of my house and to my Black Mustang GT with white racing stripes, got in hocked up my iPod and hit shuffle. Seven Nation Army by:The White Stripes started playing, then I started driving. When I got to the gazebo no one was there yet so I got out and made some snowballs for a little surprise attack when they all get here...

20 minutes later...

I was up in a tall tree about 14, 15 feet tall. I had about three piles of snowballs set up around the gazebo, I saw Sebastian, Ammy, Kate, Humphrey, Magnus, Ashley, Katelyn, Lilly, Garth, Andrew, Abby, Ruby, Mark, Sasha, Alike, and Robert walk up to the gazebo... Time to go to work...

Ammy's p.o.v

We had just gotten there and Garth brought the clip board that we used to tell if you were out or not, if your out you walk back to the gazebo and check the box by your name saying your out then you ether wait there or if it's winter like it is now you go to my house for some hot coco and wait. I saw everyone was here but Ice, there was a GT parked near the woods, but I don't know who's car it is. We were all just talking and then Ruby asked Garth if we could start he said we'd wait a couple minutes to see if he'd show... Next thing I know we're pelleted with snowballs...

Ice's p.o.v

I soon ran out of snowballs and I was back up in my tree I saw everyone looking around then Mark asked "Ok who's the asshole who just pelted us!?" I laughed and threw a snowball nailing him in the back of the head causing him to fall over. He got out of the snow turned and pointed at me and yelled in a Chinese ascent with a smile on his face "How Dare You Dishonor Me! I will Defeat You Now!" he then grabbed a snowball and chucked it at me I stood up on the branch jumped over it, only to land on it smirk then hear a cracking sound. I look down to the branch and then it snapped, everyone down below gasped, I hit every branch as I fell then I head first into the last branch and hit the ground with a thud, but on my feet oddly...

Ammy's p.o.v

Ice jumped over Mark's snowball then landed on the branch he was on, it snapped. He then fell and hit almost twelve branches while he was falling the last one he hit his head on he landed on his feet somehow then held his head. I ran over as did Sebastian, Humphrey, Magnus, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Mark "Ice you ok?" Mark asked grabbing his shoulder so he wouldn't fall down, "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, I'll be fine when you and the world stop spinning" Then he sat down up against the tree he'd just fell from...

About ten minutes later he got back up and then we had a vote on what to do...

Medic!- 2 teams 1 medic per team, you go down he or she gets you back up, but if the medic goes down the other team wins

Zombiez- one person starts out as the zombie and if he gets you you become a zombie, last person standing wins and is the next zombie

Team death match- 2 teams, each player has 3 lives you go down all 3 times your out, then you go wait at the gazebo until the games over and lastly

Lone Wolf- every man for himself, last man standing wins Everyone gets an air horn in case there's trouble

After voting we all decided to play Medic! But we had an odd number of players so Ice said he'd go alone we asked if he was sure he said yes he was so we split up...

Team A was made up of: Me, Ruby, Mark, Sebastian, Alike, Kate, Garth, and Sasha. Team B was made up of: Humphrey, Robert, Lilly, Magnus, Andrew, Abby, Ashley, and Katelyn. And lastly Team C was Ice by him self...

Ice's p.o.v

The game started ten minutes ago and I still haven't seen anyone, I heard a twig snap beside me I leaped up grabbed a branch above me and pulled myself up to see who it is. It was Mark, Ruby, and Kate well then this'll be fun, I saw them get on their stomachs behind a log. "So you think anyone'll walk by here?" I hear Mark ask "Of course someone will! We're in the center of the forest!" Kate whispered. I smiled evilly, I then grabbed a PaintBomb, pressed down the button, and chucked it...

Kate's p.o.v

Mark, Ruby, and I were hiding behind a log waiting for someone to walk by when we hear this beeping sound coming toward us "Hey you guys hear-" I was cutoff when a beeping plastic ball with a red light inside of it landed in front of us. The beeping stopped then it beeped twice and BOOM! Blood red paint goes all over my mask's visor, then we hear laughing, I take my mask off and see Ice sitting on a branch... Probably with a smile under his mask... He jumps down and disappears he blends in so well with the snow, then Ruby, Mark, and I yell "MEDIC!"...

Ammy's p.o.v

I hear someone yell for me because I'm the medic this game, I heard Kate, Mark, and Ruby yell "MEDIC!" so I ran over. When I got there they were literally covered in red paint from head to stomach, after I got them up I asked "what happened to you three?" my voice was a little squeaky because I was trying not to laugh...

Ice's p.o.v

After I'd gotten them down I was walking through the woods when I hear talking a little ways in front of me, I grab on to the branch above me and get on it, I saw Sebastian and Magnus? They were sitting up against a tree with 3DSs in their hands? I over heard their conversation. "Ok I'll trade you a Pikachu for your Ryhorn" Magnus said with a smile, "phat chance, I'll take your Trapinch though" Sebastian replied "meh ok...

I dropped down and smiled realizing they were talking about Pokemon X and Y, I walked out of the bushes and said "Sup Poke-nerds?" They both looked up then pulled their masks down. I pulled my pistols first, "So you guys like Pokemon to?" I asked "Yeah... You to?" Sebastian asked I nodded grabbed my bag and pulled out my 2DS...

25 minutes later...

We'd been playing for a while now, we were dueling and we had a bet... If I win I get one of their Pokemon, but if I lose I have to show them my eyes... it was me against Magnus we were down to our last two Pokemon... I had a lvl 57 Absol named Kate, while he had a lvl 62 Gengar named Shooter...

I started off by freezing Shooter with ice beam, "Hey!" "Chill out Dude!" I said laughing a bit, "whatever..." He smiled and broke free from the ice and blasted me with shadow ball which took me down to 48/118. I smiled then Mega Evolved my Absol raising its health to 182/182 "W-what! Ah well two can play at that game!" he copied and it rose his HP to mine...

5 minutes later...

We both hit at the same time making it a tie, "Darn it..." We both said at the same time, "Well a bets a bet Ice, take off your mask" Sebastian said with a smile "ok... Don't! Laugh!" "We won't!" they said in unison, so I took it off... Their jaws dropped...

Sebastian's p.o.v

Ice took off his mask to reveal these gleaming and yet ghostly silver eyes, it made my spine shiver... And not the good kind, the creeped out kind but they were very cool. He then smiled and put his mask back over his face and asked "Happy?" we nodded "Good, anyway we should get back to our paintball game, Oh! And before I forget-" he stopped mid sentence, pulled his pistols and both Magnus and I took hits to the stomach "Tag Your It!" he then grabbed his bag off the ground, put it back on, then leaped over a bush and ran off. Magnus and I looked at each other then back to the direction Ice ran, we looked at each other and burst out laughing seeing how we'd been tricked...

Ice's p.o.v

45 minutes later...

I'd gotten rid of Team B's medic who was Humphrey, then I took out Lilly, Katelyn and Magnus at the same time with a PaintBomb. I was now looking for Team A's medic who if I'm correct is Ammy, I was walking through the woods near the huge lake next to it when I heard the sound of a trigger being pulled, I ducked and saw green paint splatter all over the tree. I turned and saw Ammy running at me firing and barely missing me I sprinted toward the lake hoping to lose her... It didn't work...

Ammy's p.o.v

I can't believe I caught him off guard I was chasing him through the woods toward the lake, "Ha! That all you got!?" I yelled firing a shot which was an inch away from his head. We'd made it to the lake and we're now running on it I'm NOT letting him get away!...

Ice's p.o.v

She really won't give up! I was still running when until I realized we were on the lake then I stopped and so did she, I hear a cracking sound where she's standing... The ice beneath her feet was breaking! "Ammy! Don't move!" "Why? What's wrong?" she asked taking a step toward me making the ice crack even more "I said Don't move, don't freak out, but the ice beneath you is breaking" she went wide eyed and looked down...

Ammy's p.o.v

When Ice said that I was scared, I looked down to see it was almost ready to shatter any second...

Ice's p.o.v

"Ammy walk to me Slowly" I held out my arms as she walked slow as can be, "that's it almost-" I was cutoff when the ice broke and she fell in letting out a small scream... I jumped in after her...

(DunDunDahhh! Will Ice save here! And Will Lil' Ice ever get out of time out!? Find out next chapter!)


End file.
